Promise? Promise
by CaraSebastianPhantomhive
Summary: It's been 5 years since Chihiro visited the spirit world, Haku hasn't kept his promise( or has he?) Chihiro is sick of her parents, sick of everything she wants to see him again, no, She NEEDS to see him again. She wants to go back to the spirit world to see him, Will she leave everything behind to see him again? Read to find out :)


'' Moan moan, that's all my parents seem to do these days''

5 years has passed since Chihiro's meet at the spirit world, and now she wishes she never left. Chihiro is your average 15-year-old, she hates school, likes listening to music but chihiro's favourite thing was writing stories and drawing. And he had one special boy in hear heart, one that's been there for 5 years already.

''CHIHIRO! Come downstairs NOW!''  
>Chihiro's Mum shouted up at her, she seemed annoyed but to be honest she always sounded annoyed. Chihiro was too busy daydreaming, she was gazing at the path which led down to the tunnel which led to the spirit world, hoping one day he might just appear, oh how she longed to go back.<p>

''CHIHIRO NOW!''

''Urgh i'm coming''

Chihiro stomped downstairs what had she done this time?

'' I just got ANOTHER phone call from your principle he says that nearly all your teachers have made a complaint to him, either that your too busy day dreaming or when you're not dreaming your drawing things in your jotter''

'' Yeah, not my fault i hate every single thing about that god for saken school, and I'm sick fed up off...''

Chihiro was cut off by her father,peeking up from his newspaper

'' Chihiro, sweetheart you need to stop this, you need to stop drawing '' River Spirits'' as you would call them and one random guy''

'' He'S NOT JUST A RANDOM GUY HE SAVED ME TWICE WHEN I WAS YOUNGER, FIRST TIME WHEN I FELL IN THE RIVER WHILE GETTING MY SHOE AND A SECOND WHEN I WAS STUCK IN THE SPIRIT WORLD!''

'' Chihiro...'' her mother seemed upset this time.

'' FOR THE LAST TIME I HATE CHIHIRO I LIKE BEING CALLED SEN!''

''Where on earth did you get a name like that? it's not even close to your real name''

''Yubaba gave me it, she took my name so i got called sen, she was from the Spirit world also''

''This needs to stop all this Spirit world nonsense, it was probably a dream, stop obsessing over it''

''It wasn't a dream mum, it was real but ohhh you and dad wouldn't know cause while i was their you were busy eating and then you turned into PIGS!''

''CHIHIRO!''

''The truth hurts doesn't it? the spirit world is real, Haku is real and its sen''

Nothing else was said, Chihiro looked at her mum coldly and then her dad but he was reading the newspaper, Chihiro then went back to her room, her most favorite place in the world, t had a perfect view of the path to the tunnel. Chihiro grabbed her SketchPad and Pencils say beside her window put her earphones in and drew the day away.

Chihiro's room was quite big, but she didn't have any wallpaper or posters of her favorite singers, it was full of Chihiro's drawings. Chihiro was a very talented drawer, most of her drawings if not all of them were either what she could remember from the spirit world, such as the bath house, her room which her and lin and a few other people slept in, the garden of flowers. She also drew all the people, lin, Yubaba, Kamajii,Zeniba aka Granny, No face and lets not forget her most favorite person Haku. She would always draw Huku the most, she loved haku.

It was around 11:30 and Chihiro had drawn all day, that day he drew the bath house with Herself, Haku and No face standing outside of it, she put so much detail into it, she always managed to draw Haku in his Dragon form. Chihiro was feeling really sleepy, she hadn't left her room apart from going to the toilet and getting food but other than that she never ripped out the drawings she drew that day and stuck them up with all of her other wonderful drawings, she put her sketch pad and pencils back, lept into her bed wondering what tomorrow would bring.

It was a Windy, stromy night. Chihiro was fast asleep, possibly( probably) Dreaming about the spirit world. And peeking through the window was a certain river spirit Making sure she was safe.

What Chihiro didn't know was that every single night for the past 5 years Haku would come and make sure his love was safe and well, he had kept his promise, he kept his promise since day one. Every time he saw her he remembered the little girl she used to be, now she was all grown up, she was beautiful, and such a lovely girl. He wanted to wake her up but he wasn't sure if she would remember him or the spirit she was only a little girl after all. Haku loved her more than anything. Hauk then noticed something he had never ever noticed of Lin, Yubaba, Of the Spirit world, of HIM was all over her wall.

'' SHE REMEMBERS!''

He got really excited he shouted through the window trying to get her attention, but Chihiro was a deep sleeper and her parents would probably hear, he attempted to open the window, he passed, he walked over to where his love was sleeping, he leaned over to her nearly touching her face and he whispered softly and seductively...

'' Sen its me, Haku I've kept my promise I'm back''

**LOVE SPIRITED AWAY! Childhood memories XD Anyways whoever reads this thank you hopefully my fellow otaku's will read, feel free to review i won't bite, Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
